A Different Light
by wolfpull85
Summary: Sequel to That Pull...don't HAVE to read but will be very helpful. This is the story of Brady and Kira Uley whom he imprinted on. How will helping raise her affect his feelings for her and will they be able to move on...
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This story is the sequel to THAT PULL. However if you haven't read it you may still enjoy it, you just might not know all the characters/references. and hell it was a great story so you may as well go read it lol. Anyway. this one is Brady and Kira centered. While there will be the whole pack just like last time, this will be more in their POV. This is NOT another Sophie story. while she will be in it a lot and it will be just as humorous please don't look for out and out Sam/Sophie shit.

Okay everyone...there will probably be a big author note at the end of this chapter because I wanted to keep rambling but read it and enjoy.

Thanks to pattyofurniture for being the awesome beta that she is!!!

* * *

Chapter One:

**When Everything Changes (Brady POV)  
**

I felt the rush of the wind on my face as I ran faster and faster through the forest surrounding La Push. I was still just as fast as I ever was even though I only phased once a week or so. There really was no need seeing as how there hadn't been a bloodsucker near our reservation since the night Kade died. But still here I was running around trying to drill up even a little bit of excitement or rush from the activity.

It's hard though, finding excitement in something you have to do out of obligation. Don't get me wrong, I didn't begrudge anyone for my lot in life but sometimes I just felt so…trapped. And cue the guilt, like clockwork any time I started to resent the hand that was dealt to me I start to feel guilty. I know I'm lucky, I have friends and family that love and support me but I also had burdens that no one could really understand.

For sixteen years I have watched my friends, my brothers grow old and settle down into their nice, normal existence. Perfect little families and jobs they went to regularly and lives they led without constant second guessing of why their destinies had been laid out like they had. I started to run faster and pant heavier until I could feel the burn in my legs.

"_FUCK!!!!!!!!"_ I yelled in my head as a long howl escaped my body. Why did it have to be me? Why was I the one ruined by imprinting? Sam got what he wanted, Jake too, hell everyone except Collin but I was almost certain that was because he was gay. I chuckled to myself.

_Hey man screw you, don't hate on me just because I have more style in my little pinky than you do in your entire body._

I came to a screeching halt. _Dammit Collin what do you want?_ I was so busy having a pity party of one that I hadn't even heard him phase.

_I came to tell you that they're almost home; you want to be there don't you?_ I sighed really deep and phased back slipping on my clothes and started walking back toward the Uley's house. Collin came out of the east side of the woods seconds later.

"What's your problem douche bag? Kira's coming home today aren't you the least bit happy?"

"Of course," I snapped, "but I'm just tired of it all Collin. I'm tired of this stand still that we've been living in. I don't know how you do it even if you don't have to."

"I do it because I promised my brother that I would phase along side of him until he stopped too. We're in it together man. Now tell me what's really wrong."

"I can't, I just. This summer, it was great. Like you and me, old times and I dated and I lived. I just…"

"That doesn't have to change Brady. Emo is not a good color on you so fucking snap out of it."

"But it will. I can't help it. She'll come back and my world will center around her happiness…the happiness of a girl that I don't even want…not like that anyway." I couldn't help the bitter tone rise from within my body somewhere.

"You still feel nothing for her? I thought a summer apart would make you, I don't know, shit like yearn for her or something."

"NO!" I shouted at him, mad at the inclination that I felt nothing for Kira. "I love her. I love being near her, protecting her, making her happy…"

"But that's it. "

"Yea." I knew part of me feeling that way was because I was supposed to be whatever she needed me to be. But that's where it went wrong. She felt the same exact way as me. She loved me, she told me as much, but like the way you love that goofy kid next door that you grew up with.

"It could change, she's still young," Colin said doing his best to help me see the bright side.

"She's almost 18, Claire was 15 when she and Quil moved on, Ephraim was 16…I just think we're destined to be friends. So why am I wasting my life? When do I get to move on?"

"Momma said…"

"I know was she said Collin, I was fucking right there when she said it. And I think it's time to take her up on her offer but I have to talk to Kira first."

"You mean finally let her know she's your imprint? I think she already knows dude the way you two are attached at the hip."

"No," I shook my head, "she sees us as best friends, that's it. And I'm good with that. To be honest the thought of making something more out of a relationship with a girl you watched grow up kind of creeps me out. I don't care what Leah and Quil say, about it all changing and forgetting about seeing them that way…it's still weird."

"So we're going to stop, me and you are done being wolves? Wow it seems so surreal to finally say it out loud."

"Yea," was all I said. Four months ago when Kira left for the summer to spend it in South Dakota with her uncle I felt a pain inside my chest watching her leave and wondered how she could walk away so easily. But then after a few days of not having my imprint around I was me again. It was me and Collin and I felt good, I missed that.

So I decided to stop phasing. At first that didn't go over to well with the mother of my imprint and my alpha. Momma and Leah each practically tore one of my balls off when I talked to them about it. Leah trying to tell me things take time and she and Ephraim finally made that jump. Momma saying and I quote, "You little shit-tard, you will not make any of these decisions until Kira gets home."

About a week later Sam came to see me at work. We talked for a very long time. I was shitting my pants afraid he was going to kill me, but he almost seemed relieved that things had gone as far as they would with me and Kira. That dick didn't care about this, he was glad his baby girl wasn't going to be "growing up" anytime soon. But he did talk to Momma for me, she held fast that I talk to Kira first before I made my final decision but said she would support it.

Kira knew about the wolves, knew about me, hell playing "fetch" was her favorite pastime until she was 12. As she got older she questioned why Collin and I still phased. She knew Leah was going until Ephraim was old enough but she didn't understand us. I played it off like we enjoyed it. I didn't want to tell a fourteen year old it was because she and I were destined to grow old together.

None of us knew what would happen to my feelings for her once I stopped phasing. Would the stay forever like they were now? That's what happened with everyone else, they stayed forever in love but the constant center of the universe yes ma'am shit weakened as the older wolves began to grow old. Would Kira stay forever my best friend? Would either of us be able to meet other people? Funny how the idea of her meeting someone else didn't bother me as long as she was happy and I still played a part in her life.

"Come to the light Carol Ann." I heard Collin cackling over and over again until I snapped out of my daydream. I swatted his hand away from my face and throat punched his ass. Take that bitch!

"Asshat!" he finally said after catching his breath. By now we had reached Casa de Uley up on the cliff. We were nearly in the driveway and I could smell her and didn't fight the large shit eating grin that came over my face at the mere scent of her. I picked up the pace and jogged to the house.

I stopped just outside; something was different, off about her smell. It was still little Kira. The scent of clover and fresh grass, I smiled again, no daughter spawned by the likes of hard ass Sophie and original Alpha male Sam would ever smell like strawberries or roses. My girl smelled like nature and springtime. What the fuck? MY girl?

I shook that thought off, yes she still smelled like this but something else, something that was…primal, ethereal and it was driving me insane. Get a fucking grip Brady Ozette; I bent over as a sharp urge of something sprang through my body.

"Hey, you okay dude, you don't look so hot."

"Yeah I don't feel so hot, I think whatever that scent is it's getting to my stomach."

"What scent?"

"You don't smell that?"

"I smell Sam, and Momma," he lifted his nose to the air, "Kira's in there with Sammy and the two little ones, nope nothing but the Uleys man."

"Right, yeah…well let's go." I kept walking up the porch almost deliberately slower.

I walked through the doors and was slammed into by Thing 1 and Thing 2 as I affectionately called them.

"Uncle RAID" they screamed and I rolled my eyes forever hating the nickname Kira gave me when she was little and couldn't say my name. James and Benjamin Uley ages 10 and 8 respectively were to put it nicely hell on wheels.

I tackled them to the floor and then pretended to let them both get the better of me pinning me to the ground. Then I heard it, the most beautiful sound on Earth, both familiar yet all together new and different and I couldn't help but smile wanting to hear that giggle forever.

"I see nothing's changed around here while I was gone." Kira? I got up off the ground and turned around to the stairwell, to the direction of the scent and giggle that were overloading my senses at that very moment. I froze as soon as I saw her, it was like, I don't know what it was like. It was seeing a long lost friend after years of being apart, but it was like seeing someone new for the first time…it was…home.

I audibly gulped and continued to stare at the beautiful woman before me. She was no longer the kid that I remembered, in fact; I could barely remember what she looked like before. It took me only two strides to meet her at the end of the stairs the pull coming from her became too hard to ignore.

I met her eyes and suddenly she blushed and looked away like I was making her nervous. Nervous? Why would she be nervous this was me…Brady…say something you idiot. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. What the hell, it was just Kira for crying out loud. But it wasn't, this wasn't the Kira I remembered this was…

"Hey what's up Stinkerbell, how was the badlands?" Collin jumped in basically saving my ass from looking like a big giant tool. She blinked her eyes and stuttered her head as she turned away from me. Great she thinks you went mental in her absence.

"I'm good Collie, South Dakota was fun. Uncle Ben says that you need to come out again soon." Collin chuckled and kept talking, the conversation between them flowed and I just stood there like a spectator. I watched them walk toward the living room, Kira eyeing me cautiously out of the corner of her eye before quickly turning away. I jumped nearly 5 feet in the air when I felt a large hand come down on my shoulder.

"Brady," I turned to see Sam standing there with a scowl on his face but a devilish smirk in his eyes. "What seems to be the problem, cat got your tongue?" Then I heard momma giggling behind him.

"Awe our little Raid is dumbstruck…I told you not to make any decisions before she got back. Now aren't you glad that even in my old age I still know how the mind of a teenage boy works?"

"What the hell are you talking about Momma?" That earned me a nice fucking swat on the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

"And I thought Sam used to be the emotional fucktard of the group." She said laughing gleefully at her own joke.

"Well baby, I think you know that's not true," Sam said as he started smooching on momma. Damn didn't that get old after all this time?

"Do you want me to throw up in your hallway?" I asked being totally dead honest. Being stuck at forever a teenager I really didn't want to see these old ass people making out.

"Well why don't you go in there and talk to Kiki then Brady? Too blue balled to get the words out?" I looked to see Sammy coming down the stairs smirking at me. As he had gotten older he started hanging with Collin and I more and we saw him as one of our brothers now, which meant he thought he could talk shit.

"Dammit Sammy, that's your sister you're talking about," Momma said and the realization dawned on him and he looked like he was going to join me in throwing up in the hallway.

"Besides douche bag, it's not like that." I added.

"Not what it looked like to me…" he trailed off walking into the living room.

I turned to Ma and Pa Kettle who were both watching me, Soph with love and tenderness, Sam with menace. "WHAT?!"

Momma came up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I think there may be something to what Sammy said darling. Maybe you need to open your eyes a little bit." And then she was gone followed closely by Sam who was ranting to her under her breath about birth control and castration.

I was still confused as hell, still crazy about the changes I was feeling, still standing in the hall like a tool. I walked toward the living room and stood in the doorway as I watched Kira go on and on to Collin about how great her summer was. I watched her bright brown eyes glitter with happiness and her 100 watt smile light up the room. How had I never noticed how beautiful she was?

How could I even be thinking like that about KIRA of all people…?

* * *

Author note part 2. Okay there it was. please tell me what you think.

So to fill in the blanks. It's almost 18 years after the Epilogue of THAT PULL. Kira will be entering her senior year of high school. Brady, Collin and Leah are the only ones still phasing. Leah is the alpha...more will come out on all that just wanted to make those things clear.

Sam and Sophie now have 4 children the twins Kira and Sammy (Sam Jr.) and the little ones "thing 1" James (after Sophie's dad) age 10 and "thing 2" Benjamin (after Sophie's brother) age 8.

Um I guess that's it. If you have questions ask, if you have critiques let me have them but I love hot gooey muffins best! lol

**Don't forget that That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets are NOMINATED!!!!!**

**The Moonlight Awards: themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com remove the (dot) and replace with a real dot. LOL **

**I posted a link on my profile.  
**

**That Pull ****nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story)**

**Pretty Little Secrets nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story) And The Imaginative Award (Best OC) for Kara!!!!**

**So...go...vote...love and I'll send you a muffin. lol**

xxoo


	2. Chapter 2 All Grown Up

A/N: I own none of SM characters. She does. I'd like my own Sam if someone could arrange it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviews. You know how I'm a whore for those reviews. I'm glad you are all taking well to the sequel.

I have a couple notes at the bottom regarding my other stories so bear with it and read them...you know...right before you review this story!

A big thanks to pattyofurniture for being an awesome and efficient beta who makes me laugh with her play by plays!

* * *

A Different Light

Chapter 2: All Grown Up (Kira's POV)

I let out a long sigh as I packed up my bag. My aunt Missy came in and grabbed my clothes from me refolding them. I let her take over and sat on the edge of the bed and fell backwards staring up at the ceiling. To say I wasn't happy to go home wouldn't exactly be right, I was, I missed my family, my crazy friends…and Brady.

I missed them all but here, in South Dakota I was me, I was Kira Uley the 17 year old girl who had her own ideas and her own thoughts and there were no presumptions from the people here. There were no secrets to keep, everything was just more normal. Back home everyone was so far up each other's asses that I could barely breathe.

I loved them all, my crazy ass mother and overprotective father. The cousins that were so abundant that I lost count, and the aunts and uncles that were there. I sighed again, I missed him too, Brady. My best friend, my wolf boy. A grin spread across my face. For as long as I can remember Brady Ozette had been by my side.

When I was little I wanted to marry him, like most girls want to marry their fathers. Then when I was about ten I realized he had a very odd necessity to make me happy to no end and I took advantage of that for the next few years. There was nothing that my doe eyes and pout couldn't get out of Brady. Then when I was about fifteen or so things shifted, as I grew up and needed a confidant he was there. He was my partner in crime; there wasn't anything we didn't know about each other.

When Ben and Missy asked me to come to South Dakota for the summer to help out with the little ones while they worked on expanding the farm, I jumped at the opportunity. It was a lot harder to leave than I thought; well to be honest it was hard only because I felt my heart ripping in two when I pulled away from Brady on my way to the airport. I thought that was kind of weird, I mean I know we were close but I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind.

When I got here in May though Missy kept me so busy that I hardly had time to miss anyone. I think she was fulfilling some hidden daughter desire, with two young preteen boys that were just like my uncle I think she liked having a girl around. We shopped for new clothes, we made visits to salons, I was never really plain, my mother was girl enough to make sure of that but Missy was girly girl and by the end of the summer even I was impressed with my 'summer makeover'.

I turned my head watching my aunt still folding and packing. "I'm going to miss you Auntie Missy." She looked up from what she was doing and smiled. She moved the suitcase over and sat down beside me and laid back so she was staring at the ceiling too.

"Yeah doll, I'm going to miss having you around too. But you know," she turned and propped herself up on her elbow laying her head in her hand. "You'll be a senior in two weeks, that's got to be exciting to get back to." I nodded. I was excited this year was going to be big for me, finishing high school and deciding where to go for college.

"Plus you've got someone at home who I bet just can't wait for you to come back," she said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her; she had some sick fascination and weird idea that Brady and I were more than just friends. Of course she knew the circumstances that kept Brady at the ripe old age of eighteen and so she knew that I had grown up with him watching over me.

"Missy, please don't start on that. Brady is my friend, my best friend. That's it. I mean really, he's known me since I was a kid." To pretend to deny that I had a crush on my best friend would be stupid; I could admit that, to myself anyway. He was kind and funny, so funny, and well had the wolf gene going on with his body. But I also wasn't going to pretend that he would ever be anything more.

"Well Kiki, if there is one thing that I can see; it's that you definitely aren't a kid anymore." She eyed my body up and down laughing.

"Missy! Knock it off," I shouted playfully swatting at her arm making her head fall to the bed. She laughed even more.

"Come on sweetheart, you've got your mother and father to thank for some pretty amazing genes. You're tall and curvy and you've got your mom's brains and your dad's strong, quiet demeanor. And of course now, thanks to me, you've got the total package."

I rolled my eyes again and lifted myself off the bed to continue gathering my stuff. I turned to my dresser to pack up my toiletries and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look older, more mature, I felt older. Maybe this year I would finally get a boyfriend, one that didn't piss his pants when he came to pick me up and meet my parents that is. And yes, that really happened, I would never look at Homecoming the same way again.

"Hey! Kira? Missy? Babe we gotta get going so get your asses moving," my uncle shouted up the stairs. I was going to miss his big mouth, him being so much like the guys back home is what helped me be less homesick this summer.

My daddy, uncle Em and I were the only quiet ones in our whole family. I guess that was something we all three got from the elusive Joshua Uley. But whereas daddy was quiet and powerful and overbearing, Embry and I were quiet and shy and just happy to stand back and watch the monkey show in front of rather than open our mouths and try to compete with the noise.

I said goodbye to Ben, Missy and the boys in Rapid City and was on my way to Seattle. It was a nice flight but for some reason I was worried and anxious as the plane touched down. I didn't really think I was going to be that worked up about coming home and seeing everyone. Coming down to baggage claim it was easy to spot my family; they stood out like sore thumbs.

The first person to spot me was my twin Sammy. He was almost as tall as daddy at just over six feet and had long black hair, other than having a lighter shade of skin he was the spitting image of daddy. That was about the only thing about Sammy that was like daddy. Sammy was a smart ass, who cussed like a sailor and always had everyone rolling…he…was my mother to a tee.

Right behind him I saw my mom pulling Thing 1 and 2 as Brady called them. Jimmy and Benny, they hated when I called them that, were great little brothers but sometimes I wondered how even my mother could handle them. She was pulling them one in each hand but still managed to look graceful and gorgeous with her pale white skin and deep blue eyes that turned gray when she was angry. She was the epitome of what I strived to be as a person.

Close behind her, as he always was, was my daddy. Chief Uley as the town knew him, but to me he was daddy. The one who sang me to sleep every night and danced me around the living room while I stood on his toes when I was little. I was his little girl, I always would be. We butted heads through my growing years, too much alike mom said. Both stubborn and proud, we were cut from the same cloth.

Daddy spotted me first, like built in radar, and he quickened his step until he got close and then he stopped and blinked several times. "Daddy?" I asked closing the gap.

"No, no, no…this can't be. This can't be my little Stinkerbell, this beautiful WOMAN can't possibly be my little baby girl." He said with a smirk pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"You know I hate that nickname daddy, and I look the same as when I left."

"And you know no matter how much you hate it I'm still calling you it."

"Kiki, Kiki," the boys shouted once everyone else met up with us. I bent down and hugged both at the same time only to be interrupted when Sammy grabbed my belt loop and pulled me up successfully wedging my underwear up my ass.

"Kiki, what the hell happened to you?" he asked in awe taking in my appearance. I looked over at mom who was smiling and watching me.

"Missy." We both said at the same time and laughed again.

"Well damn Shorty, my sister turned into a hottie. Brady is gonna shit his pants when he sees you."

"Shut up Sammy and why would Brady care about my new look?" Sammy, like Missy, was forever convinced that Brady and I were more than just friends constantly trying to spy on us when we hung out. I gave up trying to explain to him that even though Brady was stuck looking like an 18 year old he was still older than me and well…we were just friends.

"Okay, sis, whatever but still, I need to be there." He started laughing and followed my dad to the baggage carousel to collect my bags. I finally hugged my mother and complained about Sammy never changing.

"Give him a break, he's got sex for brains right now, it should go away by the time he's fifty or so. You father still hasn't gotten over it." EW. GROSS. She must have read my thoughts, "oh Kira, someday, you'll know what I mean. Besides, I'd like to see Brady's reaction too." Damn her!

"Um. Well, where is he anyway? I thought maybe…" I trailed off suddenly realizing I was disappointed that he wasn't there to pick me up. I noticed my mother look down and frown, like she knew something was going on. "Did he not. Did he not want to come?" I asked her sad that my best friend would bail on me.

"Oh honey," she looked up to me and moved my hair to swipe it behind my shoulder. "He was just busy today; of course he would have come if he could." I knew even she didn't believe what she had said and I worried about what was going on.

The whole way home everyone asked me about the summer, Sammy wanting to know if I met any hot girls for him. But I kept going back to that look on my mother's face when I asked about Brady. We'd discussed our weird relationship before I left for the summer. We loved each other, we admitted as much, but both agreed it was more like a love for an old friend. I knew he was getting sick of phasing even if he wouldn't admit it; I wasn't even really sure why he decided to keep phasing anyway.

Maybe that was it, maybe he decided to stop. Finally start to grow up, and grow old. I smiled but it was a sad smile. If he wanted to move on with his life and start to age then I was happy for him, I hoped he'd meet someone who could give him everything he deserved but I was also worried about where that would leave me in the big picture.

When we got home I went up to my room to settle in. It wasn't a long flight but I still wanted to freshen up a bit. After changing and pulling a brush through my long brown hair I started to unpack my stuff. I pulled out the special little trinkets I had gotten everyone while I was gone. I ran my hand over the red box filled with tissue paper and sighed; I set Brady's gift down and debated if I would ever give it to him. I found it one day when Ben took me to the rez to visit, I was afraid it was too personal but something inside made me buy it anyway.

Then I heard Benny and Jimmy and the distinct deep voice that I would remember anywhere. I smiled and practically ran down the stairs happy to see him. I stopped at the bottom and saw the munchkins on top of My Brady. MY BRADY? What was that about?

I quietly cleared my throat and tried to gather my thoughts. "I see nothing's changed around here while I was gone," I quipped relishing in the familiarity of the scene in front of me, only now realizing how much I actually missed this crazy life.

I giggled when the boys did and watched Brady try to get up from underneath them almost like he couldn't get up fast enough. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me and I took in a deep breath, he was close enough that I could smell him. Brady smelled like the woods in spring time when everything was coming back to life. It always made me feel instantly at ease but now, now when I smelled him I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach.

I looked up to meet his eye line and started blushing while we stared at each other. I was bombard with this overwhelming feeling to wrap myself around him. And I'm not talking about a friendly hug like we'd shared 100 times over. I blinked my eyes and looked away quickly suddenly nervous and confused about what I was feeling toward this man who'd known me my whole life.

"Hey what's up Stinkerbell, how were the badlands?" Phew, Collin. Thank god, I was snapped out of my daze.

"I'm good Collie, South Dakota was fun. Uncle Ben says that you need to come out again soon." He chuckled and we started toward the living room still chatting. I noticed that Brady wasn't following us and there was a strange pull in my chest to go back to him.

I wasn't sure what all this was, I chalked it up to being away from my best friend for so long. As I continued to chat with Collin about my summer I felt it when he came in the room. Though I didn't look at him I knew he was there. Standing in the doorway. I wondered why he hadn't come in yet or even spoken to me.

I looked up and blushed again when I found him staring at me. "Raid, are you going to come see me," I asked feeling rather bold. "Or did you finally realize after a summer without me that you don't need some kid as a best friend?" I smirked at my sarcastic comment though there was a biting pain of truth to the question.

I watched him blink rapidly then push off the wall and come sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, "silly little Kira, you know it'll take a lot more than one summer away to get rid of me. So tell me all about the trip. How's the South Dakota Coleman's? Meet any interesting people?" And I let out a breath happy that we were back to being Kira and Brady. But also a little sad about it for some reason.

"Don't you mean did you meet any hot guys?" Sammy said walking into the room and turning around to make sure mom and daddy weren't following him and loud whispered. "Any summer flings we need to know about? Did little miss Purity Ring finally get some action?" God my brother was a pig.

I laughed it off but noticed that Brady physically tensed at the question. I turned to him giving him a questioning look while I noticed Collin and Sammy watching with knowing smirks on their faces. "You okay Brady?"

"Me? Uh? Yeah," he said in a sigh, "just don't think that's a necessary discussion to be having." He shot daggers at Sammy.

"Oh Brady, are you worried someone defiled your best friend while you weren't there to scare them away?" I asked joining Collin and Sammy in a laugh. But Brady didn't think it was funny, in fact, he looked angry and almost jealous of the idea…but why would Brady be jealous?

* * *

So after you review this chapter,

Pretty Little Secrets was nominated again!!!! The Silent Tear Awards nominated it for "BEST IMPRINT" Please go vote and vote often you can more than once LOL.

http://silent-tear-awards[dot]webs[dot]com/vote[dot]htm


	3. Chapter 3: What's his problem

A/N: I own my shit SM owns her's...it works for us. Thanks to everyone who has taken this little sequel journey with me. I really appreciate all your positive feedback.

.

Oh and I know I sound like a dealer pushing my goods...but Pretty Little Secrets and That Pull are both still up for voting so visit my profile for links...you can vote more than once just don't abuse the system or I will call you Jeb Bush and we'll have to start counting push tabs. LOL. Okay abuse it...vote till you're sore. Who's the best Beta? Pattyofurniture is...she is love squared...like swiftner...yeah that's what she is...lol

* * *

A Different Light

_Previously: "Oh Brady, are you worried someone defiled your best friend while you weren't there to scare them away?" I asked joining Collin and Sammy in a laugh. But Brady didn't think it was funny, in fact, he looked angry and almost jealous of the idea…but why would Brady be jealous?_

_.  
_

Chapter 3: What's his problem (Kira's POV)

I stared at Brady trying to figure out what had crawled up his toosh and died. I nudged him with my elbow, "Hey," why was he being so weird, "I was just kidding alright?"

He seemed to snap out of it and looked around at everyone, "Yeah, whatever Kira, I mean you met someone or you didn't whatever." But I wasn't buying it something was a foot with him.

"So are you telling me that four months and one totally hot make over later and you got no action? No hot young Lakota men on the rez to stir your blood?" Collin was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Give it a rest Collin!" Brady shouted before I could answer that the only person I hung out with besides my family was a young Lakota girl named Paige. I jerked my head to look at him again but he was just staring at Collin and I noticed he started shaking.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here," Brady yelled getting off the couch. A quick look at Sammy and Collin and I could tell they were as confused as I was so I stood up and started following him to the front door. I reached out and grabbed his hand just as he opened the door. I gasped when I felt the electricity pass through my body at his touch.

I dropped his hand quickly and looked up at him to find him staring at me confused and almost scared. "Where…where are you going, you just got here. We, we haven't even caught up or anything." I was upset that he was leaving, I knew something was bothering him but it was our way to talk about them not run away.

"I know Kira but I just need, I need to be alone right now." I looked down as my shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world and just nodded silently. I felt the warmth and roughness of his fingers as he grabbed my chin and lifted it up. "Hey," I opened my eyes to look directly into his smoldering light golden eyes and I felt that same electricity of his touch move through me.

"I'll be back okay? I was just having a really off day and then you came back and now…now I just need to think some things out."

I nodded again and wrapped him in a hug the way I had done a million times before. But this time he and I both seemed to cling a little tighter, hold on a little stronger. I found myself inhaling his scent and felt him do the same as his face rested on top of my head. I had no idea what this new change was that was going on between Brady and me but I was afraid I was losing my best friend.

~~**~~

Three whole days had now passed since I got home. In that time mom kept me pretty busy getting ready for my senior year. There were clothes to buy and supplies to get plus mom loved my new look so she felt the need to buy me every new beauty maintenance product under the sun. The only problem with the last three days…I hadn't seen Brady, at all.

I swung my shopping bag lazily at my side letting it hit my calf. "Mom," I said turning toward my mother who was strolling along happily watching the other people pass by.

"Yes my darling," she said smiling brightly at me, "you ready to open up that pretty little head of yours and let me in?"

"What do you mean?" I said looking anywhere but her. I could feel her eyes roll at me though. I knew she had picked up on my feelings. She was always so in tune with everyone around her. Pack mother, daddy said but I think she just had a gift, a magic about her.

"Kira do I look like I have idiot written across my head? You've been mopin around the damn house since you got home and I was going to take it personally but I think you've got bigger fish to fry." We walked up to a kiosk in the middle of the mall that was selling scarves. Every once in a while she would take one down and wrap it around me then put it back, all the while waiting for me to say something.

"Can I tell you something private?" I asked knowing that whatever I said to my mother got locked in her vault, she was a great person to talk to when I couldn't talk to anyone else. She always gave me an honest answer even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. And she and dad would but heads about her colorful language while we were growing up but I loved that about her.

"Mmm Hmm. Spill it Kira because quite frankly your emo shit has just about reached its limit with me."

"Mom, why do you think Brady's been avoiding me?" She paused ever so shortly before continuing to browse through the rakes of scarves.

"Baby, how do you feel about Brady?" This was her answer? She gives me a question. Thanks for the motherly advice. The truth was I was afraid to answer that question and I honestly didn't know.

"I, I don't know?" I sighed deeply, and she just waited patiently, "I mean he's Brady right? He's my best friend, he's always been my knight in shining armor…but…"

"But now you feel something more for him?" Mom wrapped a scarf around my neck and pulled on the sides pulling me closer to her. "Kira, DO you have different feelings for him now?" She stared at me dead in my eye.

"Yes, and no. And I don't know I just feel weird now. Like tingly all over," I rolled my eyes as my mother smirked at me, "seriously if you're going to look at me like that I'm not talking to you about this." She tried to give me her best serious face but her lip kept twitching.

"MOM! This isn't funny, I mean this is Brady, he's old enough to be my…well I don't know what but he's older, for the love of all things unnatural, he watched me grow up! How can he possibly, how can we possibly…I don't know what I feel and having him being the way he's being doesn't help."

"Honey, I know you're kind of a late bloomer like I was," I looked at her in disbelief, please she makes out with daddy like a horny teenager I don't even want to think about what they do when no one else is around, I involuntarily shivered. "Oh grow up Kira," she laughed, "I mean it I wasn't really into anyone in high school either."

"Yeah but you were a geek." She glared at me, "what, Ben said you were a geek…"

"Whatever, anyway my point is, that you don't have to know what you're feeling right now but don't let your head stop your heart."

"I just want my best friend back mom," I sighed and started walking on to the next store in the mall. I didn't know what I was feeling, maybe I was just changing, maturing. It would only be natural to feel awkward around the one guy who was always there for me right? I decided right then and there that one nice chat with Brady and I could put all this silliness behind us.

~~**~~

"Haul ass Kiki, this fucking pasta salad isn't going to carry itself!"

"You know Sammy, just cuz Thing 1 and Thing 2 aren't around doesn't mean you need to swear like a sailor, I'm telling daddy." My big brother, older by only 10 minutes but bigger by 5 inches and at least fifty pounds, hated it when I pulled the 'I'm telling daddy' stuff.

"Kira, you're such a damn kiss ass, I swear your lips have more suction on pop's ass than an octopus tentacle."

"First of all, ewww… And second you're just jealous cuz they love me best." This caused me to bust out laughing as I grabbed one of the two huge bowls of pasta salad that mom had made for our cook out at the beach.

After a quick wet Willy payback Sammy was driving us to the beach. "So, have you um talked to Renee? I mean, you know…is she going to be there?" I giggled as he tried to look nonchalant about the question but I could tell he was more eager than a beaver with a new log. Renee Black was my best friend and like an older sister to me. She went to school in Port Angeles so she was able to come home often to see me and I was able to go up there to visit her.

"I haven't seen her, she's been moving back up to school…why my dear brother?" He got beet red, Sammy had been crushing on Renee since I can remember. She was about two years older than us but that didn't stop him from trailing after her like a lost puppy. If I ever got her to admit it, I know she would tell me she liked him too but of course, who likes a younger boy? Well…her mom that's who.

"Just forget it," Sammy said and turned up the radio. I immediately turned it down.

"Uh uh, not so fast," I teased. "WHY do you care if Renee will be there?"

"I don't!" he snapped back but the dreamy look in his eye told me different. "I was just asking, you know, for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever puppy dog, when are you going to balls up and just talk to her. Like really talk to her about how you feel?" Ha, I got him!

"Oh, as soon as you tits up and admit what you've been feeling about Brady, especially since you've been back." He sat there gloating while he turned the radio back up and sang along to the music. What an ass.

As soon as we pulled up we parked in front of Collin and Brady's house and I got butterflies in my stomach. I had been here a million times before, walked right in like I owned the place, but now I was suddenly nervous. I know why too, I just don't want to admit it to myself and be set up for heartbreak. I guess this was bound to happen, you grow up hanging out with the greatest guy in the world and you're bound to finally start crushing on him right? God what was with these over active hormones of mine?!

Sammy started walking toward the house. I grabbed my bowl of pasta salad and handed him his, "They aren't in there, they're already at the beach," I said walking away.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked jogging to catch up with me.

"Um, I don't know…" I trailed off, and I didn't know how. But I could feel it, in my bones, the pull toward the beach. The same feeling I had when I first saw him, the painful feeling I got when he walked away from me last weekend at my house. Sammy shrugged me off, swatted the back of my head and started down the trail to the beach.

Everyone was already there when we got there and I knew what was coming. "Well slap my ass and call me Shirley guess my oldest ones finally decided to grace the rest of us with their presence." Nice mom, real nice. I blushed as everyone turned to see us standing there pasta salad in hand. Sammy saw Collin and Ephraim along with a few of the others so he stacked his bowl on top of mine and ran off.

I was just about to fall over and lose what felt like twenty pounds of food when a warm arm wrapped around my waist to stop me and another arm pulled the bowls out of my hands with ease and grace. Brady. I quickly tried to cover the smile as he pulled me close to steady me.

"You okay," he asked with just a little bit too much concern.

"Yeah, thanks, just Sammy being Sammy," I looked up to find him staring intently at me like he was studying me for some answers. I blinked and looked down pulling away from him, stopping my heart from filling my head with nonsense.

I started back down the trail and heard a long painful sigh come from behind me. This was ending right now, I had to put all this shit out of the way and get my friend back. I turned to look at him and almost slammed right into him not realizing he was so close. "We need to talk, now." I stated simply.

Brady looked nervous as he set the pasta salad down and start following behind me down the beach. "Angel, where you going?" I heard my dad say as I walked past him but mom pulled him aside and started whispering to him letting both Brady and I pass without interference.

I got to the edge of the beach and sat down on some drift wood, quite certain that I was finally out of super human hearing distance. Brady came strolling up and stood a ways away from me shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around.

"Listen Brady, I know what's going on, okay? I get it, and I want you to know I'm fine with it, I mean we always knew this day would come so why are you avoiding me and not talking to me about it?"

"What in the hell are you talking about Kira?" I glared up at him for shouting but he looked so freaked out.

"THIS!" I shouted waving my hand at him, "You, me, this weirdness. I know you want to stop phasing and move on with your life but that doesn't mean you need to be an ass to me okay? That doesn't mean you need to shut me out of it. I know I'm just a kid to you but damn!"

Brady sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "I don't, I mean I did…I do but that's not what it was about I mean…you're not…"

"You can tell me anything Brady…you used to anyway. I mean I just want a place in your life." What I didn't say is that my heart wanted me to be the only thing in his life but my head knew that it wasn't possible for us.

"I don't mean to be hurting you Kira, you know I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt you. It's so confusing," he came closer to me and my heart rate picked up and I knew he could hear it. He stroked my cheek so tenderly that for a brief moment I thought the gesture was one of love and devotion.

"You know that you are perfect right, that I would do anything and be anything for you." And I saw his eyes dip down to my lips as I involuntarily licked them. "You aren't just a kid, not anymore."

"KIRA!" I heard my name being called and I blinked quickly looking away from Brady. I wasn't sure what had just happened there but I think he was about to kiss me. What the Franken Berrries was going on around here? I looked up to see Renee coming toward me with two very good looking guys in tow and I smiled at her while Brady growled.

"I…I…better go," I said stepping away from him though I wanted to stay there all day. I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled shyly as he swept a stray hair off my forehead.

"Yeah, sure. You go have fun, I'll be here." And I could have sworn I heard him say 'I'll always be here'.

* * *

Clicky the bar down there...the one that says review...Marisa LOVES reviews...they keep the voices at bay!


	4. Chapter 4: Houston We Have Lift Off

A/N Thanks to everyone for reading and bearing with me on these long breaks between updates. Special love to PattyOFurniture for beta'ing me and getting all up in my Kool Aide lol. and ItsLikeNature for being my own personal cheerleader in so many ways. *MWAH*

* * *

**A Different Light **

**Chapter 4: Houston We Have Lift Off **

**Brady's POV**

As I watched Kira walk away from me I felt both sad and elated. A stupid fucking grin spread across my face, we had almost kissed. She wanted to kiss me and much as I wanted to kiss her. She thought I'd been avoiding her because I had grown tired of our relationship. The truth couldn't have been more different.

I spent all that time trying to figure shit out, I talked to Quil and Leah about what they went through with Claire and Ephraim. And I came to one simple conclusion; I had to figure out what Kira thought of me because I was completely and absolutely in love with her. Her actions today, the cute way her brow furrowed when she was mad, and the sadness on her face when she thought I was letting her go, told me she felt the same way I did.

I walked back toward the cookout with an extra pop in my step, the fact that she ran off with Renee Black and two douche bags wasn't even enough to bother me. Well I wasn't bothered until a massive hand came out of nowhere and squeezed my bicep. I jumped, shocked that anyone was able to even sneak up on me and turned to see a very pissed off Sam and Sophie staring at me.

"Let's chat, shall we," Sam said pulling me by the arm as if I had a choice in the matter. I looked at Momma for help, knowing she would come to my rescue like she always does but she looked more murderous than Sam.

"What's up Sam?" I said trying to sound nonchalant but I was pissing my pants.

"Well, I guess it's time for the chat isn't it?" I looked as momma who had that 'I'm not helping you out of this one' look on her face.

"Brady, Sophie tells me that Kira's feelings for you have changed," I gaped at her, she knew and she hadn't said anything. "And it's quite obvious your feelings have changed."

In that moment I suddenly stopped being Sam and Sophie's friend, the one that they treated like a brother, like a son, I was now the little fucker involved with their daughter. Well fuck me! I should say something, make some big good intentions with your daughter speech but I just sat there. I was just admitting these feelings to myself now I had to admit them to this overprotective, overbearing beast of a man who although was no longer a wolf could still quite possibly kick the ever loving shit out of me.

"Sam, Momma, I don't know what the hell is going on with Kira and me. I finally found the balls to admit I had feelings for her, we haven't even said anything to each other yet. So you don't have to give me the whole keep it in your pants lecture because that is not going to happen anytime soon."

Sam nodded a gruff but understanding nod, Momma however was not done. "And, you little shit; you listen good because I'm saying this once and only once. Sam and I have agreed to let YOU be the one to tell her about the imprint." I nodded and started to turn away ready to get the hell away from them, when did they go from being Ozzy and Harriet to Freddy and Jason?

"Not so fast you little fucker," Momma pulled me back by my belt. "I WILL let you tell her, but you WILL tell her, as soon as you both admit to each other your feelings because I will not have her waiting. It was one thing for her not to know when she was too young to understand or not in love with you. But now that she is, you will not make her wait." She turned to Sam and a flash of sadness came on her face remembering the hurt she felt when he didn't tell her right away.

"Of course, I would never deliberately keep anything from her." I looked in her eyes so she could see my sincerity. Another nod, what were these two the fucking Sopranos and I was on my way.

I sat down with Sammy, Collin and both the Moses boys. I say boys because they phased ten years after me but they are older than me because they stopped phasing a few years ago with everyone else. I did a quick scan of the beach to make sure Kira was okay. This was nothing new, I did it when she was ten and I'll do it when she's ninety. I saw her with Renee talking to those two yahoos and I didn't like it.

"Who the fuck is that," Sammy asked without looking away from Renee and the blonde boy she was talking to. I smirked at him but said nothing. Everyone knew his feelings for her but he was too pussy to own up to it.

"What the hell are you smirking at, Doublemint's twin is all up in Kira's Kool Aide," Henry Moses said laughing at me. I snapped my head back around to see that blonde ambition number two had started swooping in on her like a vulture. I don't fucking think so. I jerked up quickly with Sammy right on my heels we made it over to the shore line where they were all standing.

"Hey," I said simply announcing our presence since apparently no one even noticed us standing there. Doublemint turned at the same time and both looked Sammy and I up and down like shit on their shoes. Little fuckers. I held my stare back until I felt a small hand on my arm.

"Guess what Brady," I looked down to Kira who was beaming with happiness, "Matt here said he thought he'd probably be able to get me a job this year, wouldn't that be awesome!" I turned back to the blonde that was too attentive to my…my…anyway.

"Really? Interesting. Kira I didn't know you were looking for a job," I said without looking at her, "and where exactly does this kid think he can get you a job?" I smirked smugly at him.

"Well, SIR," he smirked right back. Cheap shot taking mother fucker, "my dad owns a store in Forks, Renee worked there with me and Mike all summer but now that she's back in PA we need a replacement."

"We sure will miss Renee though," the other blonde douche said stepping closer to Renee who blushed and Sammy growled a little causing her to blush even more.

"Newton, you're Mike Newton's kids aren't you?" I turned to Kira, "Kira you don't need to work, you should…"

"I know I don't NEED to Brady," she gritted out pissed off; "I WANT to, do you have a problem with that?"

I shook my head and heard blonde ambition chuckle. I snapped my head up and Renee let out a long sigh. "Hey, so, we going in the water or what?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah let's go Mikey," Matt said pulling him toward their towels down the beach. "You guys coming?"

"Just a sec okay?" Renee called turning back to peek at Sammy from under her eyelashes. He gave her a small smile and once again she was blushing. It didn't go unnoticed to me that Kira was still staring at me.

"So, Renee, is…are…what's going on with you and Mikey Newton?" Sammy asked and Kira rolled her eyes at me while we exchanged grins.

"Sammy! God, he's sixteen, there's nothing going on they are just fun to hang out with."

"Oh," he said sighing really loud and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, I was just curious."

"Right, curious, not jealous?" Kira asked with a giggle and Renee slapped her on the arm giving her the wide eyed shut the hell up stare. Sammy snapped out of his awkwardness in time to see Kira stick her tongue out and run off knowing he would chase her.

"What are we going to do with those two?" I laughed watching him chase her around the beach.

"Well Sammy cannot be handled, but Kira…I think you could probably come up with a few ideas that she would be amendable to." She said then quickly looked down embarrassed that she had the nerve to say something like that.

"Really," I quirked an eye at her and she just nodded nervously. "Well, I know for a fact that YOU would be the one person who could 'handle' Sammy." To which she shook her head in the opposite direction.

"Hey, we swimming or what?" Kira yelled now that she and Sammy had called it a drawl on their latest fight. I watched her as she began to peel off her clothing to get in the water. I felt like a horny teenager all over again. She was perfect, I had never looked at her like that before but with these new feeling I had for her I could hardly help it.

I felt my swim trunks grow ever so uncomfortably tighter when she took off her t-shirt and shorts to reveal her gorgeous body. "Brady," Renee giggled, "You're catching flies." And then she ran off toward her friends and began to get ready to go in the water too.

"BRADY! Are you coming or not, you know I can't go in the water without you." I laughed and ran over, her wish was my command.

"Don't worry Kira, I'll keep you safe," Matt Newton said pulling his scrawny arm around her, the sound that left my body didn't go unnoticed by anyone and I do believe that this kid just pissed his pants.

"Oh, ha...it's not that Matt, I just get really cold in this water, even in the summer. Brady sort of, um, runs a little warmer than me so yeah…" she was embarrassed and not quite sure how to tell this prick that I kept her warm in the water. I smirked at him as a wave a disappointment washed over his face and he took off for the water.

I started to peel off my shirt, "Brady if you don't…" I stopped mid strip and peeked through my arms to find Kira staring at my chest. I internally chuckled and got the cockiest fucking grin a guy could have. Yeah she was definitely feeling the same way. I continued to remove my shirt and moved closer to Kira who still hadn't taken her eyes off me.

I leaned over her 5'8" frame until I was at her ear. "Did you say something Kira?" I laughed, flirting with her now felt so natural so right. I couldn't stop and think about how quickly my feelings went from love to IN LOVE or the sudden lust I felt every time she was around. No wonder my friends were all horn dogs around their imprints, it was ridiculously hard. Controlling the feels…that is.

"Yeah, well I was going to say you don't have to come in the water if you don't want." She finally looked me in the eye and shot me a scowl, pissed because she got caught looking at me.

"It's perfectly fine, let's go," I extended my hand to her and she took it quickly. The pulse of energy that surged though us every time we touched still surprised me but I loved it. From the way she squeezed tighter and leaned into my arm I took it that Kira liked it too.

As soon as her toes hit the water, Kira shivered and jumped back looking up to me with those big doe eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned around so she could jump on my back. I think we've spoiled her over the years. Yeah it was cold water but as a kid you got use to, being that she always had a "space heater" with her whether it was me or her dad or her uncle Quil, she never acclimated and thus would never go in the water without one of us. Not that I minded of course.

When she jumped on my back she squeezed tighter every step we took into the water. When it finally hit her bare back she squeezed her legs really tight around my waist and buried her head in my neck. The moan that escaped my lips took both of us by complete surprise. Why the hell did I suddenly feel like a horny 15 year old all over again? This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Ready to go under?" I asked before dunking us beneath the surface of the water. She gave me one last squeeze and nodded into my neck. I took a deep breath and sprung up off my feet and dove into the water. I must have pushed with a lot more force than I thought because as soon as I crashed into the water I felt Kira fall off.

I came back up and looked around for her, she was about twenty feet from me looking like a drowned rat shivering and scowling at me. I laughed and swam over to her wrapping my arms around her enveloping her in my warmth. "Sorry babe, you should have held on tighter."

"Yy…yo…you. I was ho…h...holding on tight." She was stuttering and her blue lips were still sneering at me.

"Alright sour grapes, don't get your panties in a bunch." I continued to laugh and squeeze tighter feeling her breathing slow down and her body start to warm up. I pulled way slightly so that I could look down at her face, I pulled hand over her wet hair and ran my thumb across her now pink lips. "See, all better already." I said in a husky tone.

"Much better." Kira agreed looking up at me.

"Kira…" I drug out her name trying to ask for permission.

"Yes…" she quickly replied and it wasn't in questioning but in affirmation of my question.

I pulled her up a little and she brought her small arms around my neck helping her stay put. Never taking my eyes off hers I leaned in gently brushing my lips against her's. I watched her eyes flutter close as she sighed into my lips moving hers back against mine. I put a little more force in the kiss and was met with a more eager kiss from her.

After what seemed like a lifetime and yet all together not long enough I felt her pull back a little and open her eyes again to find me still looking at her. She pursed her lips to the side and looked down blushing. I brought my hand from around her and pulled her chin up.

"Kira, that was amazing."

"Yeah it was." She sighed smiling shyly at me.

"I wasn't sure before, and I know this is all confusing, but I think…Kira do you feel, I mean how do you feel about me?"

"Brady, I don't know how to describe it, something's changed . I mean the way I feel about you has changed and I need to know if you feel the same way because I don't think I could stand…"

I interrupted her by bring my lips back down to hers more roughly than last time but quickly pulled away so she could see my smile. "Kira, I don't want to scare you, but the way I feel, I can't describe the way I feel. I mean it's like…I don't know when you came back from South Dakota it's like I saw you completely different than before. And I know this is confusing and doesn't make sense and you don't understand but I have to tell you."

I paused not sure if this was all too much too soon. "Kira, you are my imprint." Rip the band aid, short and sweet, just put it out there and see how she reacts.

She giggled. Giggled? "I know."

"What!?"

* * *

Okay so I'm on a roll and can offer a preview to reviews...yes I am bribing you don't act so shocked lol


	5. Chapter 5: Easy as PieAhole

A/N: Thanks again to all the readers. You make my day!!!! Love to my beta Pattyofurniture who is too nice to me...I may have to shake her world up a little lol

* * *

**A Different Light**

**Chapter 5: Easy as Pie...Asshole!**

**Kira's POV**

Wow! Just wow, just pinch me I'm dreaming things like this don't happen to girls like me WOW! I don't know if it's even possible to fall more in love with someone than I already was but hearing, knowing that Brady feels the same way about me that I feel about him well yeah I think it made me love him even more. Or at least it made my bond to him even stronger.

That kiss, well, let's just say that kiss is going to go down in history as the most perfect kiss of all time. Forget Leo and Kate in Titanic forget Rachel and Ryan in The Notebook, even Bogey and Bergman had nothing on my kiss with Brady Ozette.

Since I realized my feelings for him had changed I hoped that the imprint may have changed for him too, that he felt the same way I did and could love me like all the other imprint couples around me. My whole life, well since I was about twelve and finally put together why Brady was around all the time, I wanted our imprint to stay the way it was. Undeniable and unbreakable friendship, but when it changed for me I only hoped it changed for him too.

So here I was in the freezing waters of La Push wrapped around the most perfect human, well sort of human, in the world and he just said he felt the same way. I stared into his eyes while he babbled on like a fool trying to explain to me why he feels so strongly when I already knew. But I had to let him get it out and frankly it was cute as hell watching him so unnerved.

"Kira, you are my imprint." He blurted out and his eyes got wide like he couldn't believe he just said it.

"I know." I said giggling at him watching his eyes get impossibly bigger.

"What!?"

"Brady, don't you think…" I looked around the water and saw Sammy and Renee both staring at us laughing and Matt and Mikey Newton in shock. "Maybe we should get out of here." I motioned my head towards the on lookers. He nodded and pulled us toward the shore.

"Okay," he said sitting me down and wrapping a towel around me before moving to sit in front of me. "Babe what the hell do you mean you know?" He brushed my wet hair behind my ear and grinned at me so I knew he wasn't too upset.

"Brady, I've known for a long time, well I've assumed for a long time. Renee and I kind of put two and two together. I mean why would someone who looks like he's stuck at the age of 18 really want to hang out with a kid so much. I mean I get that mom and daddy are like parents to you too but you've always played favorites with me so I guess I just knew."

"But, I mean," Brady obviously wasn't taking this well. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged disappointed that he didn't seem to be okay with this news. "I guess I just didn't KNOW for sure and I didn't really know what it meant when I was younger. Then we just sorta were friends and I didn't want to make it weird for us if you knew I knew. Or can you imagine if I thought so and was wrong? I'd be mortified. So I guess I just thought I'd wait, I really didn't think about it until…"

"Until what?"

Oh god this is embarrassing, "until I got back and I kind of felt different." I was playing with the loose strings on my towel afraid to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I'm sorry I kept this from you, I should have known you'd be able to handle this." I looked up to him and he leaned over his lap to come eye level with me. "Could you be any more perfect?"

We both smiled at each other and just sat there talking for a long time; things were just like they used to be. My best friend and I together again, but now, well now I got to kiss him anytime I wanted to. I smiled to myself and laid down in the sand looking at the sky.

"Do you think this is going to be weird for everyone else?" Brady asked leaning down on his elbow and lying sideways facing me.

"Are you serious?" I laughed, "Do you really not know how many people figured on this way before us?"

He chuckled loudly, "yeah I guess you're right. So THIS, is what exactly Kira?"

"Well, I want you stay my best friend," he looked a little confused. "But, I also want to kiss you senseless and kill any girl that tries to come near you." I said in all seriousness. He laughed again until he saw my face.

"Oh, well I think then that sounds to me like a boyfriend," he said leaning over me placing his free hand over my hip bone. "And don't get all serious like that, you remind me of your dad." Before I could rebut he leaned in to kiss me again but was stopped when six feet came into my view.

"So," Renee said and I looked up shading my eyes from the sun with one of my hands, "looks like Eph owes me some money and I'm going to go collect it, but Matt wanted to say bye first."

"Oh, uh, okay." I stood up and dusted the sand off as best I could. "You guys leaving already?" They both looked dejected but if I knew the Newton's at all that wasn't going to hold them down for long.

"Yeah but you're still coming by on Monday right?" Matt asked looking hopeful, oh brother did he not see me just making out with this hunka hunka beside me? But I did still need a job.

"Yeah I'll be by, you're sure you're dad will be cool with this?"

"No problem, he trusts your mom and dad, we sort of already talked about it." I was so happy I could contain it and jumped up hugging him but quickly pulled back and grabbed onto Brady. One thing I've learned over the years, no matter how trusting the wolves were they were still very jealous.

"Alright then, Monday morning see you there." I said waving to them as they walked away. "Don't start," I said to Brady turning to face him, "I want a job, Renee said it's a cool place to work," he started to interrupt but I stopped him, "and they have nothing on you anyway."

"Right, well, I'm not even going to try and change that stubborn Uley mind of yours." He said grabbing me and sitting us back down in the sand laughing the whole time.

After that we spent the rest of the afternoon and evening hanging out with all our friends and family. I was getting ready to leave with mom and daddy because Sammy had somehow found the courage to offer Renee a ride home and she accepted so he not so nicely told me I was on my own to get home.

"You know I could give you a ride home," Brady said holding my hand walking me up the path from the beach.

"That'd be silly, you're already at YOUR home and mom and daddy are going that way anyway." I had to laugh at the lost puppy dog look that crossed his face. He walked me to the Uley mobile and leaned up against it. I propped myself up on my toes kissing his chin. "But you can come over for brunch tomorrow morning."

"Kira, have you ever known me NOT to come over for Sophie Uley's famous brunch?" Just then James and Benjamin hopped out of nowhere and jumped into the open car door.

"Yeah but this is the first time you'll be there as Kiki's booooyfriend," James laughed and following his lead Benjamin made kissy noises. I blushed immediately and pulled away from Brady when mom and dad came up the trail. Brady grabbed James and started tickling him.

"Yeah well, what makes you think that's gonna make a difference munchkin?" My heart stuttered when he didn't correct James, I don't think I'll ever get used to being called his girlfriend.

"Oh, maybe because grandpa has always said that if Kiki ever brings home a boy he's going to…to…" he broke loose from Brady and daddy caught him lifting him up to his shoulders. "What does Pappy say daddy?"

Daddy just laughed, "He says if she ever brings home a boy he's going to tie the boy up to the horses and let them drag him around." Brady gulped because I'm sure he remembered pappy Coleman's exact words where 'tie him up by his balls." Only my family.

"Jimmy loves me," Brady said defiantly.

"Loved you," mom said, "this…you two…changes things. Just be glad he wasn't here today to see you guys making out in the water." Then she turned to corral the boys into the van.

"WHAT!?" Ouch daddy my ears. "What did you say Sophie," he turned to Brady and started stalking him, "what did you do to my baby?"

Brady started waving him arms in the air, "nothing Sam, gheesh it was just a kiss."

"WHAT?!" now it was my turn to freak out. Just a kiss, just a kiss?! I pushed daddy out of the way and stalked toward Brady only to stop when I heard a roar of a laugh behind me. I turned to see my mom pulling daddy away.

"We'll give you two some privacy but make it quick Kira, it's getting late," I nodded at mom as daddy continued to laugh. "Just like her father," I heard her say.

"Good luck Brady, even I wouldn't be stupid enough to say something like that." I glared at daddy and he shut up. I directed my attention back to Brady.

"So just a kiss huh?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Kira, honey you know I didn't it mean it like that, your dad, I mean he, and I…" I smirked at him watching him squirm and he let out a sigh. "You are evil woman, I thought you were really mad," he said pulling me closer to him.

"Well," I traced up his arm, "I am sort of disappointed that I didn't leave more of an impression on you."

"Babe, you have no idea how deep an impression you made," his voice was husky and sent shivers down my spine. "Maybe I need to remind you," he said bring his hand to the small of my back and pulling me in even further.

His lips ghosted over my jaw line has his warm breath flowed against my skin soaking me in his scent. Ever so slowly his lips met mine and he left a soft lingering kiss on them. He pulled away too soon for my liking and set me back down, "you better get going," I nodded mumbling something incoherent and turned stumbling toward the back seat of the van.

"You okay," Brady asked with humor in his voice.

"Uh, yeah okay," I nodded numbly. Great Kira, way to compose yourself. He laughed again and waited in the drive until we pulled away and drove home.

~~**~~

The next morning I woke up early anxious to see Brady again. I dreamt about him the night before, about him and me growing old together, about spending the rest of my life in his arms. Whoa Kira, take it down a notch you're still seventeen, you've got lots you want to do with your life. Yeah, I sighed to myself, none that I want to do without Brady though.

I hopped down stairs after a quick shower and found mom preparing the mound of food that she was going to need. Ever since I can remember pappy and gram came over every Sunday for brunch and of course uncle Quil and his crew came so that meant cooking for fourteen people but mom never seemed to mind.

"Can I help?" I asked grabbing an apron off the hook; I looked down to see which one of my mother's masterpieces I was wearing. Of course mom couldn't have normal checkered frilly aprons like most mom's, the one I happened to be wearing said "here's your pie asshole" while the one she what wearing said "it's not my job to blow sunshine up your ass."

"Sure honey, how about you man the meat while I get the casserole started." Then she started laughing at herself and mumbling 'man the meat' while I rolled my eyes. She would forever have the mind of a thirteen year old boy.

"So." She said waiting for me to say something back and I just looked at her sticking my neck out and giving her that 'so what' look. "Soooo, you and Brady." Oh god!

"Mom, are you going to have 'the talk' with me again, because I really don't think I can live through that a second time. If you are can we please not have the drawings again?"

"No, smart ass, I need to ask you though. In all seriousness, how are you handling all this? It's a lot to take in. I know you internalize things like your father so I need to know. I mean I was twenty six when this happened to me, you're so young." She looked down at her baking dish and I swear I saw her wipe a tear away.

"Mom? Oh mom don't cry."

"I'm not," she said shaking her head from side to side. "I'm very happy for you Kira, don't doubt that okay?" she turned to face me and I just nodded.

"I just, I remember. God, I still feel it. The excitement, the love…the passion. I know if anyone can handle it you can but it is an overwhelming thing, imprinting and I want you to know if you ever need to talk about it…"

"Yeah, okay mom I will," I hugged her hard. "But I think, well I mean don't get me wrong it's killing me not being around him, but I think maybe having already been with him in my life for so long that it won't be so 'overwhelming' as you say. I'm okay for now but I will tell you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah but I think, I mean I know." She set her spoon down and looked at me determined. "I'm taking you to the doctor this week; you're going on birth control." Oh. Holy. Hell.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, how are my favorite girls?" Grandpa decides to walk in right then and I turn to him in sheer horror.

"What? What happened? What we miss?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I said in a rush running to hug grandpa and glared at mom while I did and she chuckled and kept cooking. I hugged grandma too and ran out of the kitchen. I slammed into Quil and Claire. "Shit," I said under my breath.

"Whoa there Stinkerbell where's the fire?" Quil set his youngest son Tokala on the ground who took off running with his older brother Zachary to find my little brothers. As soon as they were gone I looked at my aunt and uncle whom were more like my big brother and sister.

"She wants me to get birth control! My first real boyfriend and now I have to get birth control." I shouted but whispered still slightly freaked out. "Has that woman seriously lost her mind?"

Claire started laughing uncontrollably and I slugged her in the arm. "It's not funny Claire, what does she think Brady and I are going to do start humping like bunnies?" I heard a voice clear behind me and I hung my head, could this day possibly get any worse?

"Hey sweetheart," Brady said with an uncomfortable smile and hugged me placing a kiss on the top of my head. "What's going on?"

"Dude, don't act like you don't know, you know you heard." Quil said giving him that man hug chest bump greeting.

"Yeah well, um."

"Alright alright, no more awkwardness. It's time to eat breakfast." I said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen, "Besides you have to tell grandpa that we're dating now." I leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Grandpa where are you?" I shouted giving Brady a wink and he swallowed hard moving to join my daddy and grandpa outside on the deck. "Good Luck!" I said almost too sweetly as I slide the patio door shut.

* * *

*bats eyelashes* reviews make me happy!


End file.
